No1 2 A Sum1
by sweet-anime-babe
Summary: ~Jesse, a teenage genuis, feels like she doesn't have a presence in this world. This all changes when she realizes the Eva pilots do need her, more than ever, as the angels continue world domination~


Cass  
  
It was a sunny afternoon, in the middle of July. There were huge fluffy clouds, dotting the sky, and cherry blossoms flew in the breeze. A beautiful day, which no one could deny. For everyone, but Jesse.  
  
Jesse sat inside, working. Not unusual for her, seeing as the world rested on her shoulders. Or so it seemed.  
  
Jesse was one of the unknown people working with the Eva's. She knew Shinji and Rei and Asuka and Misato and Ritsuko and Gendo. All of which had never seen or heard her. All of which, never remembered her, although she had helped them countless times, never giving a word in protest.  
  
Jesse was a fine girl. She was younger than Shinji by a few years, with strawberry red hair, and a few freckles across her cheeks. She wasn't German, like Asuka, she was American bred, and loved living in Tokyo-3. Her eyes were a boring dark brown, and her figure was short and skinny, which she also thought boring.  
  
In other words, nothing distinguished her from the bodyguards, or the computer geeks, or the men who worked with the army. She was just another face in the crowd.  
  
Not like it bothered her, but at one time it had seemed like she was getting noticed a little more, by Gendo and Ritsuko, and sometimes even Misato if she was there, and not screwing around with Kaji. But not usually anymore.  
  
Ah, Kaji! One of Jesse's favourite people in all of Eva. He always had that sort of calmness to him that made her feel safer in times of crisis. His sarcasm and utter disrespect also helped her feel cared for, although like the others he had never had a civil conversation with her.  
  
Which never really bothered her. Except for today. Today she wanted to be realized. The reason was simple, she was wasting her precious beautiful day, in this secured place a hundred miles under the ground, when she could be walking and singing and enjoying one of her last days on earth. It was unfair, and she was going to tell them that.  
  
Shinji quickly walked through the door, lost in thought, and slammed right into her. Not purposely of course, but being Shinji he was just....ungraceful. She tumbled to the ground, her hair flying into her face, masking the look of horror, and surprise caught on it. She groaned, and pulled herself up into a sitting position, trying to keep her expression as blank as possible.  
  
Shinji looked startled, as if he had just noticed she was there and quickly asked if she needed a hand, the whole time looking at his watch quickly to see if there was enough time, and when she said, "No, I'm fine." Left abruptly. So much for talking to one of the Eva pilots. She dragged herself to her feet, and limped down the bare hallway, to watch the testing being done on Unit- 01. It passed with flying colours, and she went back to work, putting the information in massive government folders, which was secured by an amazing invention called computers. She continued this until the job was done, at which time her, and her best friend Trent (another American, who had been shipped over to Tokyo-3 to help process the data from the Eva's) went for lunch. They walked out of Tokyo-3 and down the street to a little corner store, enjoying the sun, laughing and talking about the usual teenage things, such as who having a relationships with who, the latest gossip about Shinji or Rei or Asuka, and when the next company party would be.  
  
Although Jesse had a fun time with Trent, her mind was someplace else. It was focused on Shinji and how he had treated her like scum, so much for him being the nice one.  
  
From what Jesse could see, all of the Eva pilots were freaks, brought onto this planet to control the most powerful weapon on the earth.  
  
Rei was a drone, with nothing else to do in life but pilot Unit-00. She could be nice, and had risked her life once, to save Shinji from certain death, but all in all a very mysterious girl, with a very odd past. It seemed she never had any parents, had never lived anywhere other than Tokyo- 3, and had never been a kid. She was the first Eva pilots ever and looked much like Yui, Shinji's mother. It was like she was a mini-Yui. She was the pilot of Unit-00 but it seemed she could sync with any Eva.  
  
Asuka was a bitch. There was nothing more to say. She had no heart, no concept of right or wrong, and was totally caught up in herself. The reason Jesse hated her. She thought herself perfect. Asuka liked to show off, and prove herself better than Shinji, which she could have been, if it hadn't been for her mental breakdown, after having a really poor sync ratio. Asuka's mother generally went insane (which Jesse could understand) and left Asuka to live with her foster parents. Asuka was the pilot of Eva-02, the Eva with the most technology adapted, which she did not cope very well with.  
  
Then there was Shinji. Her favourite. His father was Gendo, her "boss", yet he hated Gendo with a passion. Much like Jesse and Trent. He had a heart, yet it was easily broken, and more than once had done the wrong thing in a battle against an angel leading in someone (including himself) to get hurt. He was the pilot of Unit-01, which went beserk once, tearing apart an angel and eating it. This is how Unit-01 got the nickname Beserker. Shinji also seemed afraid of what the future may hold for him, and his constant way of making everything alright was to run away, making him the most cowardly of the bunch.  
  
All in all, Jesse and Trent thought they could do much better than the Eva pilots, and mocked them on a regular basis. Most of the people who worked for NERV did. Maybe because they were all jealous that these three freak shows, were the ones saving the world on a regular basis.  
  
Which brings me to explaining how Jesse and Trent got into NERV. Jesse and Trent were both geniuses at a young age. They had such a high IQ at the age of 10 that they could have done heart surgery, without a fault. They went to a special school for smart kids, and them and 4 others came out on the top, throughout all of the classes. The weird thing was, all of these children had been the only children to be born (throughout the entire world) a day after the second impact, which scientists thought was the reason they had such a high IQ.  
  
A few months later the Angels started popping up, looking for Lillith and Adam. The US in a total havoc sent the 4 children to Tokyo-3, to help with the projects. Tokyo-3 agreed, and Jesse, Trent, Michael, and Dominique were assigned heavy-duty projects. A month later Jesse and Trent were left alone, after an explosion killed both Michael and Dominique. After that, Jesse and Trent were never recognized, forgotten, as if they were dead.  
  
~Suddenly Trent got a beep on his pager. It was a "call to all NERV employees" and they had "spotted an angel, coming towards the earth at an amazing speed." Jesse and Trent were used to this and so shovelled down their sandwiches, as fast as humanly possible and ran towards Tokyo-3, hoping to get there in time, to witness, yet another battle of wits and strength.~  
  
~~~~~~ Hope you like ^_^ Just a little something I cooked up while I was bored one day, but I think it's a good start so I think I'll pursue this. Reviews welcome, flames welcome, all comments welcome, although they don't really matter to me (not to say you shouldn't review, but if this doesn't get reviews I'll continue to write) ^^ Anyway enjoy~~~~~~ 


End file.
